It Hurts
by Zhao Jia
Summary: Saat yang tercinta mulai berubah dan berpaling pada orang lain./OneShoot fic based on 2NE1's song./WONKYU!/YAOI!/DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**It Hurts**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Broken!WonKyu**

**Disc : I own nothing but the story**

**Genre : Romance and Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Note : This fic is based on "****아파"****by 2ne1**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T FLAME! DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah seorang _namja_ bernama lengkap Choi Siwon. Banyak orang yang mengataan bahwa kehidupanku sempurna. Wajahku tampan, bentuk tubuhku bagus, keluargku kaya raya dan aku sangat populer di kampusku.

Tapi, sebenarnya aku selalu merasa kesepian. Orang tuaku tidak pernah berada di rumah untuk menemaniku. Sehari-hari aku hanya ditemani oleh palayan keluargaku.

Setiap hari yang kulalui terasa sangat datar. Senyuman yang kuberikan pada setiap orang pun hanya kepalsuan belaka.

Tapi, kehidupanku berubah drastis semenjak kau datang ke kehidupanku, menjeratku dengan senyumanmu yang begitu mempesona. Kurasa kau adalah malaikat yang diberikan oleh tuhan untukku, Kyuhyun-_ah_.

Setiap hari kau membuatkan bekal khusus untukku. Hhh, orang tuaku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya. Seumur hidup, inilah pertama kalinya ada orang yang begitu perhatian padaku -selain para pelayan di rumahku-.

Di hari yang cerah itu kau mendatangiku. Dengan semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipimu yang _chubby,_ kau mengucapkan '_Saranghae'_ padaku.

Perlu waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau yang kau katakan itu nyata dan bukan sekedar hayalanku saja.

Dengan sebuah senyuman penuh rasa bahagia, aku menerima rasa cintamu. Kupeluk tubuhmu dengan begitu erat tanpa sadar kalau aku membuatmu kesulitan bernafas. Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa bahagianya aku.

Semenjak saat itu, hidupku yang awalnya datar menjadi lebih penuh warna. Setiap hari kau selalu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Sifatmu yang manja, kekanakan dan jahil membuatku tak pernah bisa lepas dari dirimu.

Jika ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak akan pernah mau bangun dari tidurku selama-lamanya.

_Saranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_...

.

* * *

.

_Wae pyeonhaeya hani?_

_(__Why did you have to change?)_

_._

Namun, semua kebahagiaan yang baru saja kumiliki perlahan memudar saat hari yang tak pernah kuinginkan datang.

Hari dimana perlahan kau mulai berubah dan menjauhiku. Kau tak pernah lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Wonnie' seperti biasa. Saat aku bertanya alasanmu menggunakan panggilan 'Siwon _hyung'_, kau hanya menjawab bahwa hal itu wajar karena aku lebih tua darimu.

Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu.

Tapi, kau membuatku semakin merasa tidak nyaman saat kau tidak pernah mau lagi mau kuajak bepergian. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk. Tapi, apakah sesibuk itu hingga kau bahkan tidak mau datang ke perayaan satu tahun hari jadi kita?

Kau menolak pelukan dan juga ciumanku. Tidak ada lagi kata '_Nado'_ setiap kali aku mengucapkan '_Saranghae'_ padamu. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang kau berikan padaku. Setiap kali kutanya alasanmu berubah, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau merasa dirimu tidak berubah.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Kau membuatku frustasi berat.

Tapi, aku mencoba bertahan...

Rasa cintaku terlalu besar padamu, Kyuhyun-_ah_.

.

* * *

.

_Urin imi neujeun geogayo? Uri sarang kkeutnan geongayo?_

_Geojitmarirado jom anirago haejwoyo_

_Ijen deo jarhal su itneunde, dasi mannal suneun eoptjiman_

_(Are we already too late? Is our love over?_

_Even if it's a lie, please tell me it isn't so_

_I can do better now, though we can't meet again)_

_._

Semuanya menjadi sangat jelas saat tak sengaja kedua mataku menangkap pemandangan dirimu yang tengah bercumbu dengan seorang _namja_ yang kuketahui merupakan mantan kekasihmu.

Tubuhku terasa melemah. Tetes air mata perlahan membasahi kedua pipiku.

Jadi ini alasanmu yang sesungguhnya?

Apa kau ingin kembali padanya dan menyudahi hubungan kita?

_Andwae_. Kumohon, jangan Kyuhyun-_ah_. Jangan berpaling padanya, jangan akhiri hubungan kita. Aku bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Tetaplah di sisiku. _Jebal_...

.

* * *

.

_Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni_

_Nan neol, neol saenggakhamyeon_

_Neomu apa, apa, apa_

_(Am I no longer in your heart now?_

_When I, I think about you_

_It hurts, hurts, hurts so much)_

_._

Walaupun aku sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya yang membuat sifatmu berubah aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau tahu? Aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup.

Hari itu, saat aku berjalan menuju keluar area parkir kampus, tak sengaja aku melihatmu tengah berada di kafetaria kampus dengan seorang _namja_.

_Namja_ itu...

Sosok yang membuatmu semakin menjauh dariku. Merenggut semua kebahagiaan yang kumiliki. Apa dia sudah berhasil menghapus diriku di hatimu?

Kenapa kalian menebar keromantisan di depan umum? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin menambah rasa sakitku?

Dengan bodohnya, aku melangkah memasuki kafetaria dan duduk di salah satu sudut yang cukup jauh dari tempatmu berada.

Maskipun begitu, dari tempatku ini aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum serta tawa yang kau perlihatkan padanya. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mataku yang mendesak ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Aku memang bisa mencegah tangisku pecah, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencegah hatiku yang perlahan mulai hancur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa kau berpaling padanya? Tak tahukah kau? Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, Kyuhyun-_ah_.

.

* * *

.

_Pyeonhaeya haetni? Doraol sun eoptni?_

_Kkok pyeonhaeya haetni? Dorawajul sun eoptni?_

_Pyeonhaeya haetni? Doraol sun eoptni?_

_Wae pyeonhaeya hani? Gyesok saranghal sun eopni?_

_(Did you have to change? Can't you come back?_

_Did you really have to change? Can't you come back?_

_Did you have to change? Can't you come back?_

_Why did you have to change? Can't you keep loving me?)_

_._

"Siwon _hyung, mianhae_. Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Tubuhku melemah. Jantungku serasa remuk. Paru-paruku begitu sesak hingga rasanya aku takkan mampu menghirup udara lagi. Pandanganku mengabur seiring dengan hadirnya cairan bening yang melapisi kedua mataku.

Kata-kata itu benar-benar terucap dari bibirmu. Kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Kuharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

Aku hanya harus bangun dari tidurku.

Tapi, kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Aku melihatmu yang masih terus berjalan menjauh dariku. Dan saat kau sudah menghilang dari pandanganku, aku sadar...

Ini semua bukan mimpi.

Maka dari itu aku berlari menyusulmu. Kutarik pergelangan tanganmu hingga kau menghadap ke arahku. Kau terlihat sangat marah. Sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu padaku?

"Kau mau apa lagi, _hyung_?"

Sejak kapan Kyuhyun-ku yang manja dan kekanakan ini bisa berbicara sekasar itu?

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sisiku?" Pintaku.

"_Mian, hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Senyum pahit tergambar di bibirku. Kau mengatakannya tanpa rasa ragu sama sekali. Jadi benar-benar tak ada kesempatan untukku?

"Aku ingin memelukmu... Untuk yang terakhir kali. Bolehkah?"

Kau terlihat ragu sesaat. Tapi kemudian mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi, segera kutarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukanku.

Kututup kedua mataku agar lebih bisa menikmati aroma serta kehangatan tubuhmu yang mungkin saja tak bisa kurasakan lagi di kemudian hari.

Kau mungkin tidak menyangkanya...

Tapi... Aku menangis, Kyuhyun-_ah_.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**~Thanks for Reading~**

**Mind to Review? ^^a**


End file.
